


The Killer Affair

by SceneCipriano



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Noir, But no major character death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Death, Emile is a mob boss, Familial Logan and Emile, Gangs, Guns, Janus is a detective, M/M, Mob boss Virgil Sanders, Mobs, NOT TWINS, One-Sided Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Patton's a bartender, Roman is older and Remus is younger, Roman uses pet names, Sexual Tension, So is Remus, Stage singer Logan Sanders, Violence, and I don't wanna say he's purely unsympathetic, cause Roman is a psychopath, he's a serial killer, morally ambiguous Roman Sanders, that's all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: (Will add later just being lazy)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Killer Affair

_ The musky smell of the warehouse smacks him in the face when he forces the door open, the large building was relatively empty save for various chains and hooks that dangle freely from the ceiling above.  _

_ Janus looks around, his brows furrowed.  _

_ “Where are you, Prince? I’m getting sick of these games!”  _

_ Janus tenses and pulls his gun from the holster at his side, he turns around only to be met with a knife pressed against his throat.  _

_ Standing in front of him was the one man who could ever keep him on his toes, The Killer Prince flashes a dazzling smile, his pale green eyes shining behind a black cloth that was turned into a makeshift mask.  _

_ “So, you did come. Here I was beginning to think you were getting tired of our little game, Detective Rubiano,” he purrs as he pries Janus’s gun from his hand, carelessly tossing it across the room.  _

_ Janus’s eyes narrow hatefully.  _

_ “This is the end, Prince, no more of this pathetic back and forth, it’s over.”  _

_ The Prince tilts his head, he chuckles softly while trailing the blade of his knife across Janus’s jaw, causing the Detective to grow even tenser as the moment goes on.  _

_ “The end? Oh no no…” The Prince grabs a fist full of Janus’s hair forcing the man’s head back as he shoves the knives blade into his mouth, “This, is only the beginning, doll.”  _

_ Pain erupts as the blade is forced through Janus’s face, slitting open the edge of his mouth and into his cheek.  _

_ Screams fall from Janus’s mouth as The Prince carelessly tosses him aside, the wound on his face heavily bleeding looking like a sick half-smile.  _

_ “There we go! You’re so much better with a smile, oh before I go… Feel free to call me by my name, doll.”  _

_ Janus pants heavily, tears streaming down his face as he flinches away from the mad man that disfigured him. The Prince’s breath tickles against his right ears as he whispers.  _

_ “The name is Roman Martinez... and I can’t wait to hear you say it as you beg me to spare your life.”  _

_ Janus slumps forward struggling to keep his sobbing to a minimum, the sound of Roman’s footsteps walking away echoing around him.  _

_ “Until next time, Darlin.”  _

Janus awakes with a start, sweat drenches his body as he prods at the scar on his left cheek. Shakily he pulls his hand away and breathes a sigh of relief. 

‘ _ Only a nightmare…’  _

Janus drags his hand down his face and groans, he glances over at his clock and sighs tiredly. It was only three in the morning, he’s only been asleep for a mere two hours. His sleep schedule was always a mess when it came to fucking Halloween, the anniversary of when that psychopathic Prince permanently scarred him, leaving him in that warehouse to bleed out. 

A frown forms on his face as he ruffles his dark hair, “Should see someone about this… but do I really want to give Remus a chance to say I told you so?” 

Janus jumps when the black rotary phone to his left began to ring, he allows himself to breathe before reaching over and plucking the receiver from its stand. 

“This better be good or so help me I’ll have your head, Remus.” 

The line is silent for a moment before a familiar deep chuckle fills his ear, Janus tenses up and feels his eyes widen in shock. 

“My my… That’s a name I hadn’t heard in years, but if that’s who you want Detective Rubiano then I’m not against a little role-playing,” a deep voice purrs. 

“Well… I guess you didn’t die like everyone says you did, how did you get this number, Prince?” 

The psychopath laughs again. 

“I have my ways, sugar, but you wound me, Janus! Are you too good to use my name?” 

Janus grits his teeth, his whole body going rigid, “Just answer the fucking question, Roman!” 

He could practically hear the smirk in Roman’s voice. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out… Besides this is just a courteous call, a warning if you will.” 

The color drains from Janus’s face, all thoughts of sleep goes away from his mind when Roman utters his next words. 

“I believe it’s time for Illinois’s Prince to return to the spotlight… I can’t wait for our next song and dance, Darlin.” 

The line goes dead, Janus stares down at the receiver in his hand. 

‘ _ What the fuck are you planning?’  _


End file.
